Wanted You For So Long - Joelay
by RTgirl12
Summary: This is my first fanfiction between Ray and Joel from Rooster Teeth - Pure smut - Rated M for mature content - Hope you like it! Also feel free to comment.


It was AHWU #152 and I was talking about this week's achievement called "clever girl" where you have to take down five enemies when your active camo is on. I turned my head back around while talking about the match maker achievement to find Joel's face, very close to mine. I laughed nervously as all the heat from my thoughts went straight down. My eyes looked down at his lips and I followed his head movement. Joel reached his hand out and palmed the side of my face, knocking my glasses half off. "Oh, man this is good, fuckin' have Donut rubbin' on me." Then Joel walked away from me while Michael said for the ladies to ship it. But honestly, I was shipping it entirely myself. I hadn't expected Joel to do that, let alone get that close to my face. I wondered if I was blushing or not, but I pushed all thoughts of Joel aside and finished doing this week's Achievement Hunter update.

After AHWU, everybody returned to their normal things. I was supposed to be editing a let's play, but found it was extremely difficult to concentrate. Gavin and Michael were talking since Geoff left to go get coffee. I put my headphones on and tried my best to edit. Besides Michael and Gavin chatting away, I found myself thinking back to when Joel's face was close to mine. How he put his soft hand on my face and rubbed the side of my head, his fingers going through my hair. I groaned quietly, then cleared my throat trying to pass it off as if I had a dry patch. I got up to get some water but stumbled as I realized I still had my headphones on. The cord pulled and I quickly took them off, hoping no one had seen that. I walked out into the hall, and walked towards the kitchen to get a drink. I rounded the corner and bumped into Joel. "Oh sorry, Joel." I said as I tried to shuffle and go around him. Joel stared at me in silence. Finally he said, "It's okay man." He smiled and rushed off muttering something about staplers. I continued on my way to get water. After I got my water, which I drank in the kitchen, I walked back to the office. When I got to the door, I stopped. I turned towards the front door and saw Joel looking in my direction. I waved at him, but he seemed to be spacing out. Then he blinked. He saw my wave and quickly walked away. _That was weird_ , I thought and entered the office. _Joel is one odd guy_ , I thought to myself. _But he's also so perfect_.

I finished editing the let's play and uploaded it to private, writing the description and everything, and adding the Rooster Teeth logo annotation in the corner. Then I took my head phones off and leaned back in my chair. My mind drifted back to Joel. I was just thinking about his face so close to mine, when I heard Gavin chuckling. I opened my eyes and found Joel's face, upside-down from my perspective looking at me. My head shot up and I banged my knee against my desk. "Ow.." I said, rubbing it. Luckily Joel had moved out of the way, so we hadn't banged our heads together. I turned slowly in my chair, "What are you laughing at Vav?" I asked, looking at Gavin next to me. "You were editing the let's play, but you didn't have your headphones plugged in." I looked back to my computer, sure enough they were unplugged. "What?" Michael's turn to start laughing, "We unplugged them to see if you would notice or not, but you didn't." Michael said, "So you were editing while listening to nothing through your headphones." I gave them both a slightly amused glance. "Okay yeah, you got me." I held up my hands, and noticed Joel was still in the room, watching me. I stood up and said, "Bathroom break." I opened the door and walked down the hall, towards the bathroom. I opened the door to the mens room and walked in. I went over to the mirror, and splashed cold water on my face. Then I heard the door open, and who else to walk in as well but Joel. I turn to grab some paper towels but Joel put his hand over the dispenser, blocking me from getting any. "What the hell man?" I said confused. I looked at Joel and seemed to realize that he was looking back at me, but with a sultry gaze. He closed the distance between us and brought his face closer to mine like before. I followed his face with my eyes as he kissed my cheek gently, then moved down to suck at the water that had dripped down my neck. My breath hitched and faltered. I scrambled backwards and gripped the edge of the sink. Joel didn't remove his lips from my neck. A quiet moan slipped out of my mouth and this seemed to egg Joel on. He sucked at my neck and reached a hand up to rake through my hair. I closed my eyes and Joel growled in my ear, "You like this don't you?" I couldn't find my voice to speak actual words as all that came out was a deep moan. Joel chuckled against the skin on my neck. Peppering it with light kisses and saying, "I know you want me." Joel stopped kissing my neck and brought his head back to look at me. I was a little disappointed at the loss of his lips on my neck. "Don't you." Joel stared at me, waiting for me to speak. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. But instead of speaking I brought my face, my lips, dangerously close to his. His eyes watched my movements and I touched my lips ever so gently to his. His return was immediate and chaste, but soon turned into a kiss with passion and fire. His tongue started begging for entry into my mouth and I was more than happy to oblige. I moaned softly against his mouth and he pressed harder into my lips, which opened and his tongue slipped in. This was all happening so fast, when there was a knock at the door. We broke apart and Joel clear his throat. The sound of footsteps resided. "W-we really should get back-" before I could say to our actual work, Joel was kissing me again. "Joel." I moaned, "We have actual jobs.." But in my mind I secretly wished he wouldn't stop kissing me. All of a sudden he jutted his hips towards mine, bumping my ass against the edge of the counter and rutting his front against mine. I held back a moan, but my breath hitched and my pants were slightly tighter than they were before. Joel opened his eyes and watched me. He rubbed himself against me and kissed me again. "I know you want me.." His voice hung heavy in the air. He moaned and said in a seductive tone, "I want you too." My eyes caught his lidded ones and if I wasn't somewhat hard already that stare he gave me did the trick. I felt my pants tighten even more and Joel reached a hand down and touched my front. My hips bucked instinctively forward trying to get friction. Joel tsked and said, "Well now, you can't go back to work with a tent like this in your pants." Joel started to palm me through my jeans and I whimpred. I attacked Joel's neck with hungry kisses and forgot all about the need to get back to real work. I could feel vibrations against my lips on Joel's neck as he voiced out a moan. "Shhh." I said against his neck and then I bit down semi-hard. Joel flailed and palmed me rougher. I licked at the mark I'd left and earned a nice breathy moan from him. I looked at the bathroom wall clock and noticed that lunch would soon be over. My dick was throbbing against it's restraints, just wanting to be released. I heard the sound of a zipper and felt a little less pressure. I stopped kissing Joel's neck to notice he had unzipped my fly. "Wait.." I said suddenly terrified. I stopped Joel from rubbing me and he looked up, "What's wrong." he asked. "I-I'm.. n-not at work." I said. I zipped my fly back up and Joel pretended to pout. His bottom lip stuck out and I stopped the urge to bite it. "Well, not at work.." I paused, "Cause then we'd have to muffle ourselves." I said, trying to make my offer of continuing this some place more private sound better than going at it at work, in a single room bathroom. Joel gazed down at my lips and kissed them. "Okay, until later then." He pulled at my bottom lip and turned around. He looked at me and said, "Count to twenty." He winked and then left the bathroom. I stood there silently thinking over everything that just went down and I was more happy then I'd been in a long time. I forgot how much time passed since I'd been standing there reminiscing and walked out of the bathroom.

I walked back to the AH office and sat in my chair, taking off my sweatshirt and setting it strategically in my lap to hide my slowly, fading tent. I was aware that my sweatshirt was there, but I ignored what it was hiding. I busied myself with other work. I had to do a guide for some achievements on legendary. I was half way through explaining how to get the last achievement when my sweatshirt was no longer on my lap. "What the.." I said, searching for where it went. Gavin was holding it out of my reach and looking at me, "Ray, if you keep having this crumpled, it's gonna wrinkle." I paused my recording and my game to snatch it back from him, "It's a sweatshirt not a suit jacket." I said, putting it back on my lap. Silently thankful I no longer had that big of a tent. I picked up my controller again to finish my work when Gavin took it away again. "Come on X-ray, I'll hang it up for you." "No, that's fine, I want it next to me." I said, a little annoyed now. Gavin and his antics were funny, except when they annoyed me, which wasn't all that often, he annoyed Michael with them the most out of anybody. I snatched my sweatshirt back and gave Gavin a look that if he tried to be nice and hang it up for me again, I was going to tackle him. He took it again anyway. "Gavin! Stop taking my shit!" I shouted at him and tackled him to the floor. He squawked out some noise that sounded very much like a bird and fell to the floor. Michael looked over to see us wrestling on the ground. He quickly whipped his phone out and started recording, "Oh yeah, next RT life!" he shouted. I flipped him off, I wasn't in the mood for this. I just wanted to finish my video, then.. Joel's face flashed through my mind and I made a strangled noise. My grip holding Gavin down instantly shattered and Gavin switched positions. He sat on my stomach and held my wrists down. "Why did you want your sweatshirt so badly Ray? All I was gonna do was hang it up for you." Gavin said sounding a little hurt. "If you only knew." I muttered and wiggled underneath Gavin, "Get off me, let me up." I said my face heating up. Joel kept creeping back into my mind, the more thought I put into it, the more I remembered. _His lips on mine, me biting his neck_. I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts that wouldn't help my situation if Gavin or Michael saw the slight bulge in my pants. I wiggled and I flipped Gavin off me, I sat up quickly and turned away from them, "Gotta split." I said, getting back my forgotten sweatshirt from the ground. I walked out of the achievement hunter office and looked at the time, 4:20. _Just blaze_ I thought before sending Geoff a quick text, ' _Don't feel well, gonna go home early.'_ Geoff texted back and said, _'That's fine, don't go blazing too hard.'_ I texted back my thanks and walked away, out the front of the office and down the street. I put my more than crumpled sweatshirt on and shoved my hands in my pockets. I muttered sweet nothings to myself as I thought about Joel all the way home.

I got back to my apartment, only to find Joel standing at the gate. His jacket draped over his shoulder unceremoniously. When I saw him, I was glad, but a little annoyed. _I'd almost gotten caught at work for having a boner because of him_. I pouted at him and reached for my key. I scanned the card and the gate to the apartment complex popped open. "So, what are you doing here?" I asked him, my voice quivering only in the slightest. As I walked inside and up to my floor. "Came to wait for you, I got off early." I looked at him and waited for him to pick up on how that sounded. I took my key out and waited. "Well, I still _need_ to get off." I said when he didn't react. Joel turned his head to the side and brought his arms around my waist. All of a sudden I was having difficulty with the key. I jammed it in harder than was necessary and twisted. My door opened and I stumbled in, taking Joel in with me. I turned around and bumped Joel into the back of the door, slamming it shut. I ground up against him, and said, "Ah Joel, I've wanted this for so long." Going back to kissing his neck. "You a-and that closeness on AHWU and today i-in the bathroom.." Joel rutted himself back against me and said, "Yeah? How long have you wanted me?" he asked. I gasped as he ran a hand down my waist and up into my shirt. His hand holding my back and tracing a line down my spine, making me shudder. "So long." I said breathlessly. "Why?" Joel asked me suddenly. I stopped kissing his neck and looked at him, I bent in and kissed his lips and said in between kissing him, "Because, _kiss_ , you're so _kiss_ , sexy, and hot _kiss_ , and good. _Kiss_ , I've wanted you _kiss_ , since I first laid, _kiss_ , eyes on you." Joel moaned but continued to look at me, a little question in his expression. "Honest." I said and ran my tongue across my lips. Joel's eyes caught the movement and he chased it with his own tongue. My lips parted and our tongues started to fight for dominance. _I really did mean everything I said,_ I thought as Joel's and my tongues danced. My mind started to drift to all the possibilities and I shuddered. I gasped soundly and Joel swallowed my moan greedily. He fisted his hands into my hair and pulled. I moaned out, the tingles from having my hair pulled turned me on a little. Joel pulled again, rougher this time and I moaned deeper. "Ahn, yes! Pull my hair!" I breathed out, moaning all the while. Joel continued to corse his fingers through my hair, pulling here and there. My hands snaked up and down him, and tightened around the back of his neck. Pulling him closer to me I inhaled the sweet scent of all that was Joel. My mind was shattering, Is _this really happening?_ I thought breathlessly. _Yes_. My brain said back to me, _stop questioning it and enjoy it._ I succumbed to the wonderful feelings enveloping my nerves and a sudden burst of testosterone hit me. Joel was kissing along my jawline when I took him by the shoulders and pushed him back against the door. I looked at him through lidded eyes and ripped off my shirt. I held him forcibly against the door and kissed him with a passion I didn't know I had. I held him there, our fingers intertwining and he held me around my waist. His hand teasing at the waist of my jeans. "Fuckin' tease." I mouthed against his neck. Joel slipped a hand down my jeans and my boxers and held my ass. He squeezed my left cheek and I yelped. "Damn." I growled against him. We pulled apart and I took Joel's shirt off as well. When his hands were free from the cotton tee his hands went down to hold my ass again. He scooped me up and held me there against himself. Kissing all the while I mouthed against his lips. "Down and to the right." I said. Then I stopped kissing his face and dipped my head down to peck at his chest, allowing for both of us to breathe and for Joel to see over me. I could feel the air change as he walked down the hall. It was cooler in my bedroom since I had a fan in my window. It wasn't on, but there was a gentle breeze coming through. I got goosebumps as Joel set me down gently on the edge on my bed. _This is really happening, Joel is totally into you, and he's kissing you in your bedroom._ My brain faltered and I stopped kissing Joel. I looked up at him and he bumped my legs further apart and slid more between them. "Joel.." I mouthed his name laying down on the bed. It was his turn to take over, as all the sensations in my nerves turned my once dominate stature to mush. He ducked his head down and sucked at my neck and bit. His tongue searching it's way towards a nipple. "I can't hear you." he growled and jutted himself against me. He shook the bed and my heart fluttered. "Joel." I said gruffly, and he began to hump me hard. "Louder." he moaned as he sucked on my nipple, tweaking it. "Ahh-!" I gasped and moaned his name like my life depended on it, which at this point my sex life did. "Uhh..! Joel!" I shouted his name and moaned, bucking my hips forward and receiving a satisfied noise from him. "That's better." he said almost to himself. I looked out in full on bliss as he raked himself against me, the friction from our jeans making us both hard in no time. Both our pants had tents and I struggled in getting Joel's jeans off. Finally I succeeded and Joel stepped out of them taking his boxers off with them. Joel then slowly unzipped mine and took them down my legs at a slow pace. "You fuck, faster." I said a little through my teeth. Joel whisked them away along with my boxers and bumped against my front. I breathed in as I became harder and harder. My dick twitched against his when Joel sucked on my stomach. He kept going down until he kissed my tip. Uhh, J-Joel.. Jo-." I raised my head to see him take my dick into his mouth. He steadied me by putting a hand on my hip, his other hand held the base of my dick. He slid his mouth off and started giving me some amazing tugs. "Ahn, yeah.. uh..oh." I moaned. I pulled Joel back up to my face and kissed him, he tugged me and thumbed the slit. My whole body shook at the sensation of it all. "Joel.." I moaned his name and he tugged me faster. "Joel- I-I'm close." My sentences were fragmented and choppy. "No, not yet." he said and put slight pressure on the base of my shaft, closing his thumb over the slit. I whimpered and followed Joel's motions. I turned over on my hands and knees, raising my ass in the air as I searched through a drawer. My fingers wrapped around a cool bottle and I tossed it back at him, rearranging how I was, and wiggled my ass in the process. Joel shoved the bottle aside and stuck two of his fingers towards me. "Suck." he said licking his lips. I bent my head and sucked at his fingers pretending they were his dick. I sucked and pulled them out only to go from the base of his hand up to his finger tips with the back of my tongue. Joel's body shook slightly as I did this. He was probably imagining the same thing I was, that his fingers were his dick and if they were how much better it would feel. Determining it was good enough Joel brought his fingers back. He put one at my entrance and did little circular motions. My muscles relaxed and he slipped one in. I wiggled not used to the sudden girth in my ass. He added another and scissored them around, my dick twitching and leaking precum on to the sheet. I moved my ass to try and have Joel hit that spot. The one spot that would make me-! "Uhh!" I moaned as Joel added another finger, in no time he found the spot and flicked over it a few times mercilessly. "Uhh.. Ahn.. Joel!" I bit my lip and Joel pulled his fingers back out gently. With my hole prepped he uncapped the lube and put a generous amount on his dick then put his tip to my entrance. I nodded in pure lust and want. He entered me slowly, giving me time to adjust, I wiggled and took more of him in, and urged him to continue. Joel started to thrust slowly in and out of me, he finally bottomed out and thrust back inside me harshly. I screamed in both pain and pleasure and Joel started working a rhythm. I felt Joel kissing along my back and thrusting into me as well. My dick was throbbing, I needed friction. I went down to grab my own cock as Joel thrust into me over and over. "J-Joel, uhh.. p-pull my hair." I said through clenched teeth. Joel stopped kissing me and pulled my hair. My head shot back a little and the rhythm on my own dick faltered. I came hard on my hand and covered my sheets with white, hot, cum. The walls of my ass constricted and I could feel Joel's thrust falter as well. He quickly fixed his pace, angling to hit my prostate and sending me into oversensitive bliss. "R-Ray." he grunted out before he came inside me, filling me up. I felt full and I loved it. Joel pulled out of me slowly. He collapsed next to me on the bed. I thought about getting up to get some towels to clean the bed off, but I couldn't move. "T-That was amazing.. y-you're amazing." I said breathlessly. Joel leaned in towards my face and kissed me, "Thanks, you as well." I surrendered to all the feelings Joel had just given me and sleep overcame both of us. I shifted on the bed so I was next to Joel more and gently kissed his lips. And with that we both fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
